


Rescue Me

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Harper finally finds love after his wife’s death.





	Rescue Me

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Rescue Me  
Characters: Harper and Alexis  
Pairing: Harper/Alexis  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Harper finally finds love after his wife’s death.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers. Side note: Alexis is thirty-nine in this fic and David is thirty-seven. Written for the Write my couple challenge on If Only in My Fantasies.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the fandom or characters, or anything you recognize.  
Words: 565 with title and ending.

*Rescue Me*

He was used to always being alone. During the first three years after his wife had died; loneliness was all he had known at the time. He had tried to go on living his life like nothing had changed, but when reality slammed into his face every morning, it was kind of hard to hide the fact that his wife was no longer with him.

So he put on a brave face and lied to the world. He pretended that everything was okay when it wasn’t, when things were as far from being okay as could be. But the morning that Alexis Davis had entered his life, he found himself lonely no more for first time in three years.

He and Alexis had become fast friends, especially since Alexis’s daughter Sam spent so much time in jail. It was a weird way for two people to get to know each other, but it worked for them.

Harper could remember the day he finally confessed his feelings to Alexis. They had been having lunch at the station and Harper had blurted out his feelings for Alexis in front of the entire station.

“I love you Alexis and I know this is probably the worst time to say this, but I can’t keep my feelings bottled up any longer. I love you and I understand if you don’t feel the same way.”

When she had recovered from the shock his words had caused, Alexis had asked if they could speak outside and he had agreed. They had taken a seat on the sidewalk in the parking lot and Alexis had begun to speak.

“David, as much as I would love to jump right into a relationship with you, I’m not sure that it’s a good idea for the two of us to date.”

Harper had stared at Alexis for a moment before asking, “Why? Why does everyone else get to be happy but us? Why can’t you and I take a chance and see if we could make it work?”

Alexis had wanted to leave then and there, but she had forced herself to remain seated as she explained. “We can’t take that chance because both of us have things in our lives that could very well ruin the other or bring chaos and destruction right to them and it could hurt them.”

Harper had taken Alexis’s hands in his own and then he had started to talk. “I want you, Alexis. I want you any way I can get you, as long as you’re in my life. I want you to be the one person who can rescue me from the darkness that I’ve been drowning in for the last three years.”

Alexis had been about to protest, saying that Harper didn’t know what he was saying, but she couldn’t force the words out past her lips. “I can’t be your hero.” She had told him firmly to make sure he understood what she was saying. “I can’t go out and save you when you’re on a call at work. I wouldn’t be able to handle the danger.”

Harper had smiled at her words before he too spoke. ”I don’t need you to rescue me at work, Alexis. I want you to rescue me with your love. All I’m asking is for a chance. Let me love you and you love me.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers. Side note: Alexis is thirty-nine in this fic and David is thirty-seven. Written for the Write my couple challenge on If Only in My Fantasies.


End file.
